YGO EQG - Bonus Episode 001
"Shining Armor" is the first bonus episode of the series. This episode took place between Episodes 7 and 8. Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Cadence Turn 1: Cadence Cadence draws. She then Normal Summons "Crystal Butterfly" (1200/1000) in Attack Position. Since "Crystal Butterfly" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Cadence to add "Crystal Butterfly" from her Deck to her hand. Turn 2: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Magna Fighter Deck Striker" (1300/500) in Attack Position. "Magna Fighter Deck Striker" attacks and destroys "Crystal Butterfly" (Cadence 4000 → 3900). Turn 3: Cadence Cadence draws. She then Normal Summons "Crystal Butterfly" (1200/1000) in Attack Position. Since "Crystal Butterfly" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Cadence to add "Refraction Guard" from her Deck to her hand. She then Sets a card. Turn 4: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Magna Fighter Lucidum" (Left 2) and "Lumino Jaw Dragon" (Right 5) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Brass Wing Magna Hawk" (1400/800) from his hand in Attack Position. Since "Brass Wing Magna Hawk" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, forcing Cadence to shuffle three cards in her hand into her Deck and draw three cards. "Magna Fighter Deck Striker" attacks "Crystal Butterfly", but Cadence activates her face-down "Refraction Guard" to discard one card and negate the attack. He then Sets a card. Turn 5: Cadence Cadence draws. She then activates "Crystal Fragment" to revive "Crystal Butterfly" in Attack Position with 0 ATK and DEF (0/0). She then Normal Summons "Crystal Rosebud" (800/600) in Attack Position. She then tunes the two Level 3 "Crystal Butterflies" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Crystal Rosebud" in order to Synchro Summon "Crystal Princess" (2000/2000) in Attack Position. She then activates "Crystal Heartbeat" to banish all four "Crystal" monsters from her Graveyard and Special Summon four "Crystal Heart Tokens" (0/0) in Defense Position. "Crystal Princess" attacks "Brass Wing Magna Hawk". The effect of "Crystal Princess" activates, increasing its ATK by 500 for every other "Crystal" monster Cadence controls ("Crystal Princess": 2000 → 4000/2000). "Crystal Princess" then destroys "Brass Wing Magna Hawk" (Flash 4000 → 1400). Since a monster with 1500 or less ATK was destroyed by battle, Flash activates his face-down "Starburst Draw" to draw three cards. He then Sets a card. Turn 6: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" (1200/1100) and "Glow Craft Magna Fox" (1600/1300) from his hand in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" and "Magna Fighter Deck Striker" in order to Tribute Summon "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Fighter Lucidum" to increase the ATK of "Flash Heart Dragon" by 500 ("Flash Heart Dragon": 2500 → 3000/2000). "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys one of the "Crystal Heart Tokens". He then activates the effect of "Glow Craft Magna Fox" to increase the ATK of "Glow Craft Magna Fox" by 200 and allow it to attack again ("Flash Heart Dragon": 3000 → 3200/2000). "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys another "Crystal Heart Token". This loop happens until "Crystal Princess" is left. He then activates the effect of "Glow Craft Magna Fox" ("Flash Heart Dragon": 3600 → 3800/2000). "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks "Crystal Princess". At this point, the duel ends with no result.